The invention relates to an aluminum alloy as a material for superplastic forming.
Superplastically formable materials have been known for a long time. The most important prior requirement is here the fine-grained structure of the material to be formed. Thus, for example, in the case of sheets which are to be formed superplastically, a grain size of preferably less than 10 .mu.m is required. In addition, the grains should be in an almost globulitic form. Moreover, no substantial enlargement of the grains must take place during superplastic forming, which is carried out at about 500.degree. C. With the known alloys suitable for superplastic forming, these requirements in general make an expensive thermomechanical pretreatment necessary.